


Words

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit worries that his work is making him neglect his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Kit was glad to finally have some time at home. He had been travelling to other kingdoms to keep peace and strengthen alliances. In doing so, he felt that he had missed so much of Elizabeth’s early months. Ella had sent him constant letters of how she was growing and learning. She learned to crawl, walk, and said her first word, Mama. He wished he had been there to see it and hear it in person. When he had come home Ella and Elizabeth waited outside for him. Ella had greeted him with an encompassing hug and kiss. When he bent down and said hi to Elizabeth, she backed away behind Ella shyly. She looked just like Ella with bright curls and a sweet face. Ella tried to persuade Elizabeth to hug and greet him, but the little girl just stared blankly at him. “Sweetheart, it’s your dad,” Ella told Elizabeth as she stroked her hair. The little girl hugged Ella’s leg tighter. She gave Kit a sympathetic glance as they walked into the castle.

                Later that night Kit was in their room after Ella had put Elizabeth to bed. Kit did not want to make things worse so he simply smiled and said goodnight to her before Ella read her a story and tucked her in. Kit waited in their room by the fire when Ella walked in. She wrapped her arms around his waist knowing that he was hurt. He laid his hands over hers.

                “She doesn’t know me,” he said solemnly.

                “She just needs time to remember,” Ella replied as she rubbed his back.

                “I’ve been gone too long,” he said turning to Ella.

                “We understand that you were doing your duty to your people. Kit you are a great father.”

                “I don’t feel like one.”

“I promise you are and we are glad to have you home,” Ella kissed Kit softly on the head and they went to sleep. 

…

                Kit woke up the next morning, happy to wake up next Ella again. He was still saddened by the day before and his relationship with Elizabeth. He didn’t know what he was going to do to make up for being gone. Kit walked down to the kitchen for breakfast and saw Ella helping the cooks. She had done so ever since she had moved in. He kissed her as he came in to help set up. Elizabeth watched him cautiously as he said hello to her and kissed her on the head. As he stared blankly his heart sank a little.

                They finished setting up for breakfast and as they ate Kit and Ella talked about all they had missed when Kit was gone. Kit decided take them for a picnic. He told Ella his plan and they got everything ready and set off in the carriage. They went to the meadow in the forest where Kit and Ella met. Kit set out the blanket and food as Ella and Elizabeth as Ella and Elizabeth ran around chasing butterflies. He loved watching them run and laugh together in the meadow, their matching golden hair trailing behind them.

                Elizabeth ran right to Kit when she caught a butterfly in her small hands. “Daddy! Look!” the little girl sad excitedly as she showed her dad the butterfly. Kit was taken back by the sudden attention. As he looked in her big blue eyes, he choked back the emotion.

                “It’s beautiful!” he replied as he picked her up and kissed he picked her up and kissed her hair as she let the butterfly flutter away. Elizabeth hugged him back with her small embrace.

                Ella walked over to them, embraced both of them, and kissed Kit. They spent the rest of the day in the meadow together. When they returned home they helped Elizabeth get ready for bed together. Elizabeth said “good night” to them both and when her parents told her they loved her she replied, “Love you mama and daddy,” as she yawned. Ella and Kit walked back to their bedroom Ella took his hand. He kissed her hand. “I told you she just needed time,” Ella said as she smiled brightly at him. “You were right. I should know my Queen is always right.”  “Exactly, my Kit,” she replied.


End file.
